


Juste un coup de téléphone

by Choup37



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Help, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Parfois, un simple appel peut changer bien des choses. Un petit coup de pouce discret ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas?





	Juste un coup de téléphone

**Juste un coup de téléphone**

* * *

Ianto jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. 15h. Cela faisait plus de 2 heures qu'il était redescendu dans les archives après avoir déjeuné. Son dos lui faisait mal à force de descendre des cartons des étagères puis de les y remonter, une fois analysés, listés et triés avec soin. Il s'étira et, décidant qu'une tasse de café lui ferait le plus grand bien, prit la direction des escaliers. Ses collègues étaient tous plongés dans leur tâche, à l'exception de Gwen qui discutait au téléphone. Le jeune homme trottina jusqu'à la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire.

_«Je sais bien... Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Je ne peux pas t'aider, Rhys. Il faut te plaindre aux agences d'interim»_

Ianto haussa un sourcil en entendant ce bout de conversation, ouvrit une des étagères et en sortit les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. La bouilloire siffla derrière lui, indiquant que l'eau était prête. Quelques cuillères, un art du mélange et un sucre plus tard, il ressortit de la pièce, sa tasse fumante à la main. Gwen venait de raccrocher, et soupira.

_«Un problème ?,_ interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

_-Hein? Oh, c'est Rhys.. Il leur manque un chauffeur dans son entreprise, et il n'arrive pas à en trouver un digne de ce nom._

_-C'est à dire ?_ , demanda son collègue en se rapprochant.

_-Apparemment, soit ce sont des dangers sur la route, ou ils ne respectent pas les horaires, ne sont pas polis avec les clients.. Bref, il désespère de trouver quelqu'un de correct»_

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, surpris.

_«Enfin.. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire? Conduire les livraisons, et s'assurer qu'il ne manque rien, c'est ça?_

_-Oui, et donc être rapide, concentré, poli, et capable de se débrouiller un minimum seul»_ , énuméra la Galloise sur ses doigts en roulant des yeux.

Visiblement, elle avait eu la conversation un certain nombre de fois avec son fiancé. Ianto hocha la tête, pensif, avant de s'éloigner, remontant dans la cuisine et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fit défiler les numéros, avant d'en sélectionner un. Quelques sonneries plus tard, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

_«Ianto ?_

_-Bonjour, Rhiannon,_ sourit-il.

_-Ianto ! Oh ça fait longtemps ! Ça va ? Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles.. »_

Il roula des yeux sous l'accusation.

_«Je vais bien, Rhy. J'ai beaucoup_ _de travail, c'est tout, et pas tellement de temps pour moi. Les enfants_ _vont bien ?_ , interrogea-t-il, détournant volontairement l'objet de la conversation.

_-En pleine forme, un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs_ , rit sa sœur.

_-Et toi ? Et Johnny?_

_-Ça va_ , répondit-elle.

Mais Ianto connaissait ce ton.

_-Il n'a toujours pas trouvé de travail, hein ? »_ soupira-t-il.

A l'autre bout du téléphone, un autre soupir se fit entendre.

_«Non. Ce n'est pas faute de chercher, pourtant. Il a des petits jobs par ci, par là._ _Ç_ _a paye les factures, mais rien de durable. Il n'a pas les diplômes nécessaires,_ commenta-t-elle, l'amertume évidente dans sa voix.

_-Hum. Son permis camion est toujours valide, dis ?_

_-Oui, mais cela ne l'a pas aidé.. Les boites cherchent des gens expérimentés._

_-Oui… »_

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et rien pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Ianto raccrocha. Se mordillant les lèvres, il fixa son téléphone, incertain. Oh! Et puis zut! Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait, après tout? Un instant plus tard, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, masculine cette fois-ci :

_«Allo ? Ianto ?_

_-Rhys, salut, ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_-Jamais! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?_

_-J'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour compléter ton équipe de livreurs._

_-Yep ! Gwen a encore parlé »,_ constata le patron de Harwoods en riant.

Ianto rit à son tour.

_-Pour sa défense, je l'ai entendue au téléphone. C'est moi qui l'ai interrogée. Bref. Je t'appelle car j'ai peut-être quelqu'un._

_-Vraiment ?_ interrogea Rhys, son ton soudainement sérieux.

_-Hum hum. Un peu brut de caractère mais très travailleur...»_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrochait, un bon pressentiment au cœur. Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement -un artefact éjecté par la Faille, puis une chasse aux Weevils- et bientôt la soirée arriva.

Attablé au bureau de Jack sur lequel étaient placées deux tasses de café, le jeune homme était occupé à relire d'énièmes papiers administratifs, signés ensuite par le capitaine,  assis face à lui, lo rsque son téléphone sonna. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en apercevant le nom sur l'écran, et il décrocha.

_«Rhy?»_

Jack haussa un sourcil, avant de se redresser. Un appel de la sœur de Ianto? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant, en tout cas bien plus que cette damnée paperasse.

_«Oh Yan ! Yan ! Tu ne devineras jamais ! On a appelé Johnny pour du boulot !_

_-Vraiment ?_ sourit son frère. 

_-Oui !! Une entreprise de livraisons, qui cherche un chauffeur._

_-C'est super Rhy. Je suis content pour lui, j'espère que cela marchera._

_-Moi aussi.. Ils vont lui faire des tests pour vérifier s'il conduit correctement, et puis ils le prendraient à l'essai un mois. Et s'ils en sont contents, peut-être qu'ils augmenteront le contrat. »_

Ianto pouvait deviner d'ici les étoiles dans les yeux de sa sœur.

_-Croisons les doigts, alors !_

_-Oui! Mais tu sais le plus bizarre? C'est le patron de la boite qui a appelé. Pas une agence. Le chef, direct. Et il avait l'air de connaître déjà son parcours._

_-Ah bon ?,_ fit Ianto, sa voix totalement innocente.

_-Et ça, à peine 2 heures après que tu m'aies appelée.. »_

Le soupçon dans la voix de la jeune femme était flagrant.

_«Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ?_

_-Moi ? Pourquoi tu dis cela ?_

_-Prend-moi pour une idiote.. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais merci, Ianto._

_-C'était juste un coup de téléphone, tu sais. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose._

_-Mais pour nous, ça les change tellement… Merci encore Yan._

_-De rien, Rhy. Tiens-moi au courant »_

Il raccrocha, sous le regard inquisiteur de son amant qui haussa un sourcil.

_«On joue les entremetteurs ?_

_-Tais-toi_ , rit le jeune homme, mais Jack se leva et vint poser ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant à lui.

_-Toujours si discret.. Il serait temps d'admettre tes mérites._

_-C'était seulement deux coups de téléphone,_ fit Ianto en haussant les épaules et imitant le geste de son compagnon.

_-Tellement modeste.. Mon faiseur de miracles »,_ sourit l'immortel avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime beaucoup écrire des situations de vie quotidienne. Je trouve qu'elles permettent d'explorer tout autant, voire parfois plus, nos personnages.


End file.
